No Such Happy Ending
by Prince Fire and Music
Summary: A servant girl and an unattainable prince. A highschool outcast and a beauty he cannot have. This story has many many interpretations. When you read it you will find your own. Rated T for mature elements. My first oneshot! Please be kind!


A/N: Okay guys this is my first one-shot story, so be kind okay? I really REALLY need advice on this one, like what's good and what is terrible. If something doesn't make sense please tell me!! It's supposed to be from both guy and girl's perspective, set in potentially the past or the present. Mainly hoever you interpret the story. Have fun and please PLEASE review!!! Special thanks to Faylinn Norse for going over this with me! She is so awesome! You need to read her stories, now! Well, after this one, at least.

It was impossible.

I had to be mad.

I was cursed. And no one could wake me from it. Not a kiss, not a spindle prick, not a fairy, no one.

I was in love, and not with just anyone. With royalty. Or at least royalty to me.

We had locked eyes, a fleeting touch, a smile, a thrilling moment. Then nothing. But I had to have more. I craved the sensation.

So I had followed.

I was always in the shadows, watching, dreaming of what it must be like to escape, our arms tangled about each other, gently pursuing our innermost secrets. Like heaven, only better.

I had turned the corner. My eyes caught another figure. Roses. He had given her roses. _He_. _Her_. No!

They embraced, and slowly their mouths found each other. _No!_

I had waited a lifetime, just dreaming of us together alone. _Us_. _Together_. Now it was they.

I spun around and dropped my shoe. It didn't matter. No one would find it.

Outside there was no pumpkin carriage to return to, no cottage, or evil stepmother, or palace or anything. I was a servant, or just as good. How could I ever think to win the heart of nobility? I was mad. But I had also been enchanted.

Enchanted by the idea of true love, and true happiness. Enchanted by the dreams of wasting my life away in luxury and beauty. And love.

Love most of all. Love above everything. Love that was now dead. They would be married. And I would have never told how I felt, never said a word, after all those years of friendship. But I still had that moment, the touch. There had still been a spark, even if it was never to have been noticed. Perhaps it would be remembered when their marriage went down in shambles. That was ridiculous. It wouldn't. They would live happily ever after, just like in fairy tales. And I? I would die a servant. A servant to unrequited love.

I was invited to the wedding, a few weeks later, when everything was all said and ready. I _had_ been remembered. I had not been loved. That touch had meant nothing. The spark had never reached my love's hand. Only mine. It had changed nothing of how I was seen.

What was I? Just a friend? A companion? A friendly face? Why had I not been told of this secret romance? Could it have been known my heart had been strung with love the minute we locked eyes, so many years ago. And when we had escaped to the secret places of our own, could I not have been informed? Was this my fault?

We had been friends. I had always loved. We had been confidents. But I had never known anything but joy. We had shared grievances, but never love. And now this. It was murder, murder of my heart. The penalty was death. But not my love no, I would pay the price. Yes, gladly.

I would not see the wedding. I would not sit politely, listening to their "I do's". I would be dead in the morning. Dead of a broken heart. Killed in the night. My heart would not have the strength to beat more. Would it end slowly? Or would my love know of the secret of my heart? The one that had killed me in the night? Perhaps it had never been a secret after all.

A knife lay on the nightstand, my lamp still aglow. I turned it off.

Goodnight, my sweet.

So did our hero/heroine commit suicide? Or did they merely allow their heart to die on its own? Never said they used the knife on the nightstand - Review as always! I know its strenuous, pressing the button, but ya gotta do it!!! Yeah! So do it now! Bye, everyone! You have my love as always!!!


End file.
